TU estas desechado YOU are dismissed
by Crystal-pao
Summary: una chica, dos chicos, los dos chicos se conocen, los dos chicos compiten por la chica, los dos chicos prueban, la chica se queda con uno de los dos, el otro se vuelve solo a Hogwarts y llora asi es Dismissed un juego de seducción. CAPITULO 5! RON VS KRU
1. 1° Competidores

You are Dismissed  
  
  
  
Nuestro primer participante es:  
(Aparece Malfoy)  
-Hola, mi nombre es Draco-  
  
Ficha personal  
  
Nombre completo: Draco Malfoy  
Edad: 15 años  
Escuela: Hogwarts  
Casa perteneciente: Slytherin  
Lo que más odia: A Harry Potter  
Lo que más le gusta: Ganarle en todo a Potter y molestarlo  
  
  
Segundo participante es:  
(Aparece Harry)  
-Hola, bueno, yo me llamo Harry-  
  
Ficha personal  
  
Nombre completo: Harry Potter  
Edad: 15 años  
Escuela: Hogwarts  
Casa perteneciente: Gryffindor  
Lo que más le gusta: Jugar al Quidditch  
Lo que más odia: a Voldemort, bueno, perdón el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado (¿Les gusta ahora?) y Draco Malfoy  
  
Y ahora la chica que decidirá por uno de ellos dos:  
(Aparece Ginny)  
-Hola, mi nombre es Ginny-  
  
Ficha personal  
  
Nombre completo: Ginny Weasley  
Edad: 14 años  
Escuela: Hogwarts  
Casa perteneciente: Gryffindor  
Lo que más le gusta: Divertirme con mis amigas  
Lo que más odia: A Snape  
  
Reglas del juego:  
  
Draco y Harry deberán llevar a Ginny a el lugar que a ellos les parezca adecuado para una "cita" (cada uno elige un lugar), luego allí deberán usar toda su seducción para ganarse el amor de Ginny. Para esto tendrán 20 minutos cada uno para estar a solas con Ginny.   
Luego, al final, Ginny deberá escoger a uno de los dos participantes, y desechar al otro.   
Todo un juego de seducción…  
  
PROXIMAMENTE EN DISMISSED 


	2. La cita de Draco

Perdón por la tardanza!!!!, Pero aquí lo tienen!!! 100% Dismissed!!! Los pesamientos estan marcados con y   
  
  
  
(Un sábado a la mañana se ve a Draco muy bien vestido, parado en una esquina, esperando a Harry) (Llega Harry)  
  
Harry: Hola Malfoy, ¿Listo para ser desechado?  
  
Malfoy: Ni en broma Potter, los Malfoy somos irresistibles. tenemos una. atracción.  
  
Harry: Si?, Que solo Crabbe y Goyle la sienten.  
  
Malfoy: No dirás lo mismo cuando regreses a Hogwarts solo.  
  
Harry: Voy a ganar. No por nada es la hermana de mi mejor amigo.  
  
Malfoy: Potter. ¿Nos mirarán?  
  
Harry: ¿De que hablas?  
  
Malfoy: no se, hay una chica de cabello negro que esta escribiendo todo lo que decimos.  
  
Harry: Ah!, si, es Crystal, la que nos ayuda con la radio, es un poco insoportable, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.  
  
Malfoy: Y esta pobretona cuando llega?  
  
(Se la ve a Ginny llegar con un Jean muy ajustado, y una remera por arriba del ombligo, y con el cabello planchado).  
  
Ginny: Hola chicos!  
  
Harry: Hola Gin, ¿Cómo estas?  
  
Ginny: Muy bien, gracias.  
  
Malfoy: (saca su varita) ¡Orquideus! (aparecen muchas flores, Draco se inclina ante Ginny), Toma, son para ti.  
  
Ginny: OH!, muchas gracias son preciosas.  
  
Harry: No tanto como tu. Te ganaré Malfoy, juro que lo haré  
  
Ginny: Guau!, me siento muy halagada. bien ¿Quién es el que primero me lleva a la cita?  
  
Malfoy: Soy yo, te llevaré a comer a un lugar que nunca creo que te llevaron. Que digo!, si esta pobretona nunca piso un restaurante Ginny: Magnífico, vamos!!!!!!!  
  
(Entran a un elegantísimo restaurante, y les asignan una mesa alejada de la multitud que estaba almorzando)  
  
Ginny: Dime Malfoy, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo anotarte en este juego?  
  
Malfoy: 1° Potter iba a concursar, y pensé que sería una estupenda oportunidad para ganarle 2° Escuche, y leí que muchos piensan que me inclino para el otro lado, y es para aclarar que yo nunca mire con otras intenciones que no sea matarlos a Potter, ni a tu hermano, ni a ninguna persona. no creo en el amor.  
  
Ginny: ¿O sea que no eres muy romántico?  
  
Malfoy: (Se acerca mucho a Ginny y le murmura) Cuando esta en juego mi reputación soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.  
  
Ginny: (Muyyy colorada) Que bien.  
  
Harry: bueno, bueno, estemm, Crystal, por favor esto no lo escribas, queremos "criticar" o simplemente hablar sobre otras cosas, y no me gustaría que todo el mundo se enterara. ¿Puede ser que no escribas esto?  
  
Crystal: Si, Harry. Confía en mi, esto no lo escribo!!! ;0)  
  
Harry: ¿Qué piensan de Hermione?  
  
Ginny: Es muy mandona. Siempre quiere tener la razón y mi hermano le hace demasiado caso.  
  
Malfoy: Si no me desechas a mi yo te haría todo el caso que vos quieras.  
  
Ginny: ¿De verdad?.  
  
Malfoy: (Saca la tarjeta de TIME OUT, tiempo afuera, es decir, Harry se va y Draco tiene 20 minutos para estar a solas con Ginny) Estas fuera  
  
Harry: Muy bien, me voy. pero Ginny, recuerda que tus hermanos están mirando esto, no hagas ninguna cosa. bueno, tu ya sabes, no me gustaría ver la cara de Ron cuando se entere que "este" te hace. bueno, tu ya sabes.  
  
Malfoy: ya vete Potter.  
  
(Harry se va)  
  
Ginny: que tramas?  
  
Draco: nada, solo pedí que me trajeran frutillas, ¿Te gustan?  
  
Ginny: si. Draco: yo?  
  
Ginny: no, las frutillas.  
  
Draco: ahh. y yo no?  
  
Ginny: ahí vienen las frutillas ¡¡¡ Por favor que sean las frutillas  
  
Draco: mira, te pudo dar una frutilla.  
  
Ginny: No, yo puedo comer sola.  
  
Draco: . vamos, yo se que quieres (Agarra la frutilla y se la coloca en la boca a Ginny). ¿Te gusta?  
  
Ginny: si  
  
Draco: yo?  
  
Ginny: NO, LA FRUTILLA!  
  
Draco: no te gustaría besarme?  
  
Ginny: creo que no.  
  
Draco: (se acerca mucho a Ginny, casi a 4 centímetros de distancia), Yo se que si quieres, muchas chicas le gustaría estar en tu lugar. muchas. Mátalas de envidia.  
  
Ginny: Draco, no se si a mis hermanos le gustará esto.  
  
Draco: Yo creo que si. (la agarra de la cabeza y la empieza a besar.)  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry daba su opinión.  
  
Harry: No creo que este pasando nada. Ginny es muy tímida, y Draco muy interesado. Ella necesita a alguien como yo para sentirse segura. Y creo que Draco no tiene el valor suficiente como para besarla o algo así. Igual, haga lo que haga YO ganaré este juego!.  
  
Ginny: Es un muy bello lugar este.  
  
Malfoy: Aquí solo vienen las familias con mucho poder. Así que disfrútalo, no creo que puedas volver a venir.  
  
Ginny: ¿No tienes miedo de que mis hermanos te hagan algo?  
  
Malfoy: con Crabbe y Goyle a mi lado, todo es mucho más fácil.  
  
Ginny: Créeme, Ron parece inofensivo, pero cuando se enoja.  
  
Malfoy: ¿Sabes cual fue mi momento favorito?  
  
Ginny: ¿Cuál?  
  
Malfoy: Cuando nos besamos  
  
Ginny: ¿Ah. si?  
  
Malfoy: ¿Podemos repetir mi momento favorito?  
  
Ginny: si tu quieres.  
  
(Se comienzan a besar otra vez, pero esta vez, Harry aparece en la escena, y Ginny se despega de Draco rápidamente)  
  
Harry: Vaya Malfoy, abusándote de mi chica?  
  
Malfoy: sueña Potter, ella será mía.  
  
Ginny: Harry, lo siento mucho.  
  
Harry: más lo va a sentir él cuando YO le gane y tus hermanos lo agarren.  
  
Ginny: Pero yo.  
  
Harry: No te preocupes, luego hablamos, te prometo que mi cita será más divertida.  
  
Ginny: Si. Bueno el tiempo terminó, nos vemos a la noche, para la cita de Harry.  
  
Malfoy: Muy bien, hasta la noche entonces.  
  
Opiniones:  
  
La opinión de Malfoy:  
  
Malfoy: Estoy seguro que la tengo en la mira. Ella esta muerta conmigo, se le notaba. Hacía comentarios como lo de la frutilla que estoy seguro que iban dirigidos a mi. Estoy muy seguro que voy a ganar esta competencia. VOTEN POR MI!  
  
La opinión de Ginny:  
  
Ginny: No puedo mentir. La pase bien con Malfoy. Pero me dio mucha pena cuando Harry nos vio besarnos. Me dio mucha pena. Malfoy es mas bien creído, cuando yo hablaba de las frutillas, creo que el se pensó que me dirigía a él, pero yo le decía a la frutilla.  
  
La opinión de Harry: Harry: Me quede muy impresionado cuando los vi a Malfoy y a Gin. Parece que Gin es más rápida de lo que parece, y sus hermanos matarán más rápido a Malfoy también. Pero ella sabrá lo que es diversión y romance cuando venga a mi cita, la llevaré a un lugar hermoso. No se olviden VOTAR POR MI!  
  
¿Dónde la llevará Harry a Ginny? ¿La hablaba realmente a la frutilla Ginny? ¿Harry la besará también? ¿Los hermanos Weasley matarán a Malfoy? ¿Alguien leerá esta historia? ¿Alguien dejará Reviews? ¿Quién ganará?  
  
No olviden votar por su favorito.  
  
  
  
PROXIMAMENTE LA CITA DE HARRY EN. DISMISSED 


	3. La cita de Harry

Hola!, Tarde poquito en subir el 2° capítulo, ¿No?, creo que me emocioné por todos los reviews!!... Bueno, vamos con un poco de melancolía. Este capitulo se lo dedico pura y exclusivamente a Melisa Bárbara Martín y a Rocío Giselle Marone, que son la luz de mi vida, las que siempre están ahí y las que SI confían en mi. Chicas LAS AMO!  
  
Aviso: Patovica: Son esos hombres grandotes, que siemrpe están en la puerta de lugares importantes, son una especie de "guarda espaldas".  
  
  
  
Harry: Si Malfoy cree que llevándola a un lugar lujoso va a ganar. pues. esta muy equivocado, la sencillez, es lo mejor  
  
Así es mis queridos lectores, aquí me encuentro de nuevo, yo Crystal, escribiendo cada cosita que pasará en la cita de Harry. Harry ha escogido un lugar muy bonito ciertamente, estamos en medio de una hermosa playa, de noche, a la luz de las velas que acaba de encender Harry. (Viene nuevamente Ginny, vestida ahora con un vestido largo, negro, y para sorpresa de todos DE LA MANO CON DRACO MALFOY!)  
  
Harry: Parece ser que ya se hicieron muy amigos. (Ginny suelta la mano de Draco de inmediato, y su cara se torna roja)  
  
Draco: voy a ganar, ya verás.  
  
Harry: ¿Es lo único que sabes decir?  
  
Draco: YO Draco Malfoy, voy a ganar.  
  
Harry: Oye!, deja de decir "voy a ganar"  
  
Draco: yo voy a ganar.  
  
Harry: ¿Se trabó el disco o qué?  
  
Draco: yo voy a ganar.  
  
Harry: No, es que se le trabó el cerebro, pero si le das un golpecito, Ginny, seguro que arranca.  
  
Ginny: Bueno, bueno. la verdad que me encanta este lugar, Harry  
  
Harry: a mí me encantas vos.  
  
Ginny: de verdad?, Siempre creí que me veías como la tímida hermanita de tu mejor amigo.  
  
Harry: Pues que equivocada que estabas.  
  
Draco: Potter, no te acerques más porque lo lamentarás.  
  
Harry: Draco, lo lamento pero. (saca la tarjeta de TIME OUT), Ginny tiene que estar conmigo.  
  
Draco: No me iré.  
  
Harry: reglas son reglas.  
  
Draco: no me iré, y si yo digo que no es no!  
  
Harry: Oigan!, patovicas, esto no es justo!.  
  
Patovica: Disculpen. (Se llevan a Draco del brazo, que no deja de gritar "Voy a ganar, no me iré, suéltenme!-)  
  
Malfoy: ya verá señor patovica, cuando mi papá los agarre.  
  
Patovica: si. nos llevará a la cárcel.  
  
Malfoy: ¡PERO NO A LA MUGGLE, A ASKABÁN!  
  
Patovica: Claro, Buggle no, a Alzaban!  
  
Malfoy: NO ME BURLES, NI MODO, NI SABES QUE ES MUGGLE NI AZCABÁN.  
  
Harry: 0_o, bueno, en que estábamos.  
  
Ginny: estabas diciéndome lo hermosa que soy, y lo enamorado que estabas de mí.  
  
Harry: Guau que poca vanidad.  
  
Ginny: ¿Qué?  
  
Harry: ¿Qué?, Diablos!, lo escuchó!, Que que poca claridad!  
  
Ginny: claro, es de noche.  
  
Harry: (se golpea la cabeza) cierto, lo olvidé.  
  
Ginny: No te parece un momento muy romántico.  
  
Harry: Sí.  
  
Ginny: Me parece magnífico, como tu.  
  
Harry: ¡Ahh.! ¿Si?  
  
-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*- Mientras tanto Malfoy opina:  
  
¡Los denunciaré!, no es justo, él puede hacer lo que quiera, criticarme, y yo ni me entero!. Ese patovica me golpeó un ojo y ahora lo tengo morado! (Muestra su ojo morado). ¿Ustedes creen que alguien va a querer a alguien con este ojo?. Ese patovica muggle. las va a cobrar muy caro. ¿Qué dice el cartel de allá? (frunce los ojos) ¿Qué opine sobre la posibilidad de que Ginny elija a Harry. Jajajaja a-ja-Ha-jaja-rry- jajajajajajaja- ja-eso-nun-ja-ca- jajajajajajajaja (censuramos esta parte porque iba a ser muy aburrido para la escritora escribir la cantidad de "jaja" que Draco Malfoy dijo, y sería eternamente aburrido para el lector, leerlos) -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ginny: eres lo máximo, Harry.  
  
Harry: Espera un momento.  
  
Ginny: ¬¬ ¿Sí?  
  
Harry: YO soy el que te tiene que seducir  
  
Ginny: Oh!, es cierto, disculpa  
  
Harry: no hay problema. ¿En qué estaba?. ¡Ah!, si. eres lo máximo Ginny.  
  
Ginny: Oh!, eres tan dulce Harry.  
  
Harry: eres tan dulce Ginny (Se acerca a Ginny un poco)  
  
Ginny: eres tan guapo, Harry.  
  
Harry: Eres tan guapa, Ginny (se acerca un poco más)  
  
Ginny: Eres tan inteligente, Harry  
  
Harry: Eres tan guapa, Ginny. (se sigue acercando!!!)  
  
Ginny: 0_o ¬¬, bueno, ehhh.  
  
Harry: (Fanáticas de Harry, tiemblen!!) ¿Puedo besarte?  
  
Ginny: ¿Porqué no lo podrías hacer?  
  
Harry: ¿Por qué tus hermanos me matarían?  
  
Ginny: Mis hermanos no importan. bueno, es decir, si importan. Es decir, chicos!, no quise decir que no los quiero es solo que aquí no los quiero. es decir que si los quiero siempre, pero en esto momentos no me importan, pero siempre me importan, pero hay momentos.  
  
Harry: ¡Al Diablo! (La agarró y la comienza a besar)  
  
Ginny: Gracias Harry, lo necesitaba.  
  
Harry: yo también.  
  
Ginny: Falta poco para que terminen los 20 minutos.  
  
Harry: 3 minutos para ser preciso.  
  
Ginny: ahh. lo tienes contado. ¿Es que no me soportas más o no quieres volver a ver la cara de Malfoy otra vez?  
  
Harry: La segunda. Lo detesto.  
  
Ginny: ¿A quién crees que desecharé dentro de 3 minutos?  
  
Harry: A quien tu quieras?  
  
Ginny: si, obvio, pero.  
  
Malfoy: (con un ojo morado) Aquí llegué, puntual.  
  
Harry: ya volvió.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*- Opinión de Ginny: Creo que la cita de Harry fue genial. Me divertí poniéndolo nervioso. Me gustó el lugar donde me llevó. La verdad que estoy muy intrigada, porque no sé con cual quedarme. Uno tiene que volver a Hogwarts solo y ser burlado por todo el colegio, ¿Pero quién será?. Aprovecho para aclarar una cosa: Chicos, yo los quiero, pero en esos momentos no los quiero, pero si los quiero, pero me olvido, es decir, nunca me olvido de ustedes, porque son mis hermanos, pero en momentos así ustedes también seguro se olvidan de mi, porque no tiene nada que ver.bla.bla.bla.bla.bla.bla (abreviación de Crystal, es que ya tengo las manos cansadas de escribir todas las TTIIPPP que dicen!)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Crystal: (sale de atrás de un médano) Ginny, es el momento.  
  
Ginny: estuviste siempre ahí?  
  
Crystal: si, es un estupendo lugar para espiar, lástima los cangrejos.  
  
Ginny: (risa nerviosa)  
  
Crystal: bueno, Harry, ponte por aquí, Draco, por este otro lado. Ahora Ginny, ¿A quién desechas?  
  
Ginny: Draco, me llevaste a un lugar maravilloso. Fue muy hermoso, en especial las frutillas.  
  
Draco: ¿En especial yo?  
  
Ginny: LAS FRUTILLAS!. Bueno, y eres una persona muy buena, no pensaba que eras así. Harry, la verdad que contigo me divertí mucho. Fue excelente. Me divertí, y el lugar es maravilloso. Pero. por desgracia tengo que desechar a alguien.. Y tengo que decir, que ese alguien eres tu, ..  
  
  
  
  
  
Crystal: Soy mala y me gusta serlo!!! Jajajajajajaja. Los dejo aquí con la intriga!, Recuerden que aún pueden votar con quién se quedará Ginny. VOTEN.!! Porfis. necesito Reviews para sobrevivir!!!, creo que si no los tengo me deprimo mucho.. sniff.. sniff.. y ahora.. charararán charán. las preguntas que nos hacemos todos!!!:  
  
¿Porqué Malfoy iba de la mano con Ginny?; ¿A Malfoy se le trabó el cerebro?, ¿El patovica  
  
muggle se irá a Azcabán?, ¿Qué abrá pasado entre Malfoy y el patovica cuando nadie los  
  
Vio?, ¿Porqué los personajes hablan tanto?, ¿Alguien dejará algún review?, ¿GINNY DE  
  
VERDAD ESTARÍA HABLANDO DE LA FRUTILLA? ¿Quién ganará, y quién volverá a  
  
Hogwarts solo?.  
  
  
  
PROXIMAMENTE.  
  
¿Querés un adelanto?, la próxima pareja será Hermione, Ron y el que pierda con Ginny. 


	4. Ginny desecha a

Hola de nuevo!!!, perdon por el error. Se que subí un capítulo equivocado!!!!!. Bueno, este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los que me dejaron reviews!!!. MUCHAS GRACIAS Y SÍGAN HACIENDOLO QUE ESO ME PONE MUY FELIZ!!.  
  
  
  
  
  
Crystal: Hola!, de nuevo en Dismissed. En el capítulo anterior.. Ginny estaba al borde de la última decisión...  
  
Ginny: Draco, me llevaste a un lugar maravilloso. Fue muy hermoso, en especial las frutillas.  
  
Draco: ¿En especial yo?  
  
Ginny: LAS FRUTILLAS!. Bueno, y eres una persona muy buena, no pensaba que eras así. Harry, la verdad que contigo me divertí mucho. Fue excelente. Me divertí, y el lugar es maravilloso. Pero. por desgracia tengo que desechar a alguien.. Y tengo que decir, que ese alguien eres tu, .. Señor DRACO MALFOY!!!  
  
Draco: ¿Escuche bien o me desechaste?  
  
Harry: ¡ESCUCHASTE BIEN ZOMBIE!,  
  
Ginny: (dando saltos de alegría y cantando) ¡Me atrevía a desechar a un Malfoy!, ¡Y lo hice yo solita, sin ayuda de nadie!  
  
Harry: Muy bien Gin, no te arrepentirás. Y. ¿Malfoy, cómo te quedó el ojo?  
  
Ginny: ¿Morado?  
  
Draco: No es gracioso. Ya verán no solo ese patovica si no que ustedes irán también a Azkaban  
  
Harry: Aunque nos obligues a meternos en Azkabán, igualmente serás la burla de todo Hogwarts!!! Jajajajaja. Hasta los profesores se reirán de ti!!.  
  
Draco: Ya verán. Me vengaré.  
  
Ginny: (Aún saltando de alegría) SIIIIIIII!!!!!! ME ATREVÍ A DESECHAR A UN MALFOY, ¿¿¿Y??? ME QUEDÉ CON EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ!!!!! (casi) SE GANA LA COPA DE LOS TRES MAGOS!, EL QUE ME SALVÓ DE LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS!!!!! SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! ASI QUE NO ME PUEDES HACER NADA DE NADA!!!!!!!!!, ESTAS DESECHADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: Ginny, eres fantástica.  
  
Ginny (sonrojada): muchas gracias Harry. ¿Seremos pareja?  
  
Harry: seremos la pareja perfecta.. Claro, si es que tus hermanos no me matan primero.  
  
Ginny: ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo a mis hermanos?  
  
Harry: Por esto. (Saca una carta del bolsillo)  
  
Ginny comienza a leer en voz alta:  
  
Ginny: Queridos y Estimados Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter: Nos hemos enterado muy a gustamente que ustedes dos competirán en el programa "Dismissed". Un juego que se trata de seducir a la niña que compite con los dos muchachos. También les queríamos informar que esa "niña" que hemos mencionado anteriormente se trata de nuestra pequeña y única hermana. Virginia Weasley. Les queríamos anunciar con esta carta, que si le llegan a tocar un pelo a nuestra hermana, nos veremos obligados a acabar con sus vidas, o hacerlas lo más dolorosas e insoportables que se puedan. En una palabra: "Los mataremos o les arruinaremos la vida". También queríamos decirles que nos hemos comprado varias máquinas de hacer ejercicio. Así que estamos realmente muy en forma, para desfigurarles la cara con un simple contacto corporal. Desde ya les decimos que se cuiden. Estaremos mirando muy atentamente el programa. ¡Mucha suerte y que gane el mejor! Los hermanos Weasley Percy, Bill, Charlie, George, Fred y Ron.  
  
Ya veo por que les temían tanto.  
  
Harry: Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿Te parece?  
  
Ginny: Claro.  
  
Harry antes de irse, nos guiña un ojo.  
  
Crystal: Y así termina la primera pareja feliz. Y el primer bufón de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. ¿Les gusta esta pareja?. No se preocupen, pronto tendremos entrevistas con Malfoy y Harry y por supuesto la gran afortunada "Virginia Weasley".  
  
Ahora les presentamos a la segunda pareja que competirá en Dismissed!!! Chicos, pasen las diapositivas!  
  
Todos: Si!  
  
  
  
Nuestro primer participante es: (Aparece Ron) -Hola, me llamo Ron Weasley-  
  
Ficha personal  
  
Nombre completo: Ronald Weasley Edad: 15 años Escuela: Hogwarts Casa perteneciente: Gryffindor Lo que más odia: A Malfoy. a Snape y. a Percy cuando empieza a presumir sus insignias. Lo que más le gusta: Las vacaciones, los dulces y los Chundley Cannons  
  
Segundo participante es: (Aparece Vicktor) -Mi nombre es Vicktor Krum-  
  
Ficha personal:  
  
Nombre completo: Vicktor Krum Edad: 18 Escuela: Dumstrang Casa perteneciente: Em mi escuela no hay casas. Lo que más odia: Las veces que no puedo atrr- apa-rr la Snitch a tiempo y cuando no gano un parrr-tido. Lo que mas le gusta: Herrrmióne. Mi escoba y la Snitch  
  
Y ahora la mujercita de este juego. (Aparece Hermione) -Hola mi nombre es Hermione-  
  
Ficha personal  
  
Nombre completo: Hermione Granger Edad: 15 años. Escuela: Hogwarts Casa perteneciente: Gryffindor Lo que más odia: Cuando Ron hace pavadas, cuando me saco menos de 10 en un examen o derivados, y cuando los demás intentan copiarse de mi. Lo que mas le gusta: Tener buenas notas. Mis amigos. Y mi vida.  
  
  
  
Próximamente verán a estas personas compitiendo por una niña. Los verán haciendo locuras, solo por amor y respeto. Los verán sufriendo de nervios a la hora de desechar a uno de los dos.  
  
Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de Dissmissed  
  
  
  
Perdón se que no quedó muy bien. pero bueno!. ¡No estoy muuuy inspirada!!. PORFIS DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Les prometo que ahora voy a actualizar todas las historias porque ya temriné la escuela, 3 meses de vacaciones para dedicarme pura y exclusivamente a mis historias, ya que no me llevo ninguna materia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un besito a todos Crystal 


	5. Ron Vs Krum

Crystal: Hola!, ¿Cómo están?. Bueno, yo todo bien. Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de Dismissed!. Este se lo dedico a VOS! Si, vos que lo estas leyendo porque erso me hace muy feliz!. Mucha suerte en sus vidas!. Acá empieza!  
  
Ron se encuentra en la puerta de una gran heladeria. Aparece Krum con un gran auto rojo, descapotado, y con unos anteojos negros. Se quita los anteojos y mira a Ron despectivamente.  
  
Krum: Hola Ron.  
  
(Ron no contesta)  
  
Krum: Ron, te estoy saludando.  
  
(Ron cambia mirá para un costado)  
  
Krum: ¿Porqué no contestas?  
  
Ron: Mi mamá no me deja hablar con extraños.  
  
Krum comienza a reir.  
  
Krum: Soy yo, Ron. Victor Krum.  
  
Ron abre los ojos como platos, y observa el auto.  
  
Ron: ¿Lo robaste?. (dice señalando el auto rojo)  
  
Krum: Vamos!, ¿De verdad crees que vendría caminando?, quiero impresionar a Hermione, solo un idiota vendría caminando.  
  
Ron: yo vine caminando.  
  
Krum: Si, lo se. Pero tu no eres un gran y reconocido jugador de Quidditch.  
  
Ron: No, es cierto pero. ¡Oye!, yo soy un gran guardían de Quidditch.  
  
Krum se rie.  
  
Krum: Pero vamos, Ron. ¿Quién es más reconocido en las calles?, ¿Tu o yo?  
  
Ron lo piensa un instante y comienza a contar con sus dedos.  
  
Krum: No hay nada de matemática en esto, Ron. Es ovbio que yo.  
  
Ron: No, los dos.  
  
Krum: Muy bien, preguntémosle a alguien, veamos a quien conocen más.  
  
Pasa una chica de unos quince años caminando, Krum le hace señas de que se acerque.  
  
Krum: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
Chica: Me llamo Charisse.  
  
Krum: Bien, Charisse, dime, ¿A quien conoces más?  
  
Charisse: A Ninguno de los dos, nunca los vi en mi vida.  
  
Krum: Vamos, te daré una pista, mi nombre comienza con K y termina con M  
  
Charisse: ¿Eres Emanuel el integrante de Mambrú?  
  
Krum: No, vamos solo piensalo.  
  
Charisse: ¿Algun chico de Backstreet boys?  
  
Krum: No, no soy ninguno de esos.  
  
Charisse: ¡Lo se!, alguno de N´sinck, ¿Quizá J.C?  
  
Krum: ¿Me ves cara de cantante?  
  
Charisse: Cierto, eres muy feo para ser cantante.  
  
Ron comienza a reir. Charisse mira a Ron.  
  
Charisse: A ti tampoco te conozco.  
  
Ron: Soy Ron.  
  
Charisse: No, tu no puedes ser Ron.  
  
Ron: Si, me llamo Ron Weasley.  
  
Charisse: Si, y yo Hermione Granger.  
  
Ron la mira por un instante.  
  
Ron: Eres tu Hermione?  
  
Charisse: No. Tu no eres parecido a Rupert.  
  
Ron: ¿Quién demonios es Rupert?  
  
Charisse: Rupert Grint, quien interpreta a Ron Weasley en la película Harry Potter.  
  
Ron: ¿Rupert Grint?  
  
Krum: ¿Y quien interpreta a Vicktor Krum en la película de Harry Potter?  
  
Ron: ¿Harry ha hecho una película?  
  
Charisse: No, no hay ningun Vicktor Krum.  
  
Ron comienza a reir.  
  
Ron: jajajajajaja, ¿Ves?, jajajajajajajajaja No estas en la película de nadie! Jajajajajaja.  
  
Krum: ¿Charisse eres Muggle?  
  
Charisse: ¿Que cosa?, no, yo soy solo Charisse.  
  
Krum: Bien, "Solo Charisse", vete por favor.  
  
Charisse: Bien, chau!.  
  
Ron: Era definitivamente una muggle.  
  
Krum: Asi es.  
  
Ron: jajajajajajajaja, pero tu no estas en la película y yo si jajajajajajajjaja  
  
Krum: ¿Y qué?, por lo menos no me inteerpreta ningún Rupert Grint.  
  
Ron: Pero de seguro Rupert Grint es muy guapo.  
  
Krum: seee, no sabes cuanto.  
  
Se ve a una chica hermosa, caminando con unos jeans y una remera que tiene escrito con brillos "Sexy Girl", con el pelo planchado, y con los mismos ojos que tiene Hermione.  
  
Hermione: Hola chicos  
  
Krum: Hola linda.  
  
Ron: ¿Qué onda Herm?  
  
Krum saca de su auto un ramo de flores.  
  
Hermione: ¿Son para mi?  
  
Krum: Muchas flores para una flor.  
  
Hermione: Gracias Krum, esto te sumará varios puntos.  
  
Ron: Oye Hemrione!. Yo también te traje flores.  
  
Hermione: ¿De verdad?, quiero verlas.  
  
Ron: es solo que cuando estaba viniendo me las robaron.  
  
Krum: ¿Te robaron las flores?  
  
Ron: Si, estos muggles que roban todo.  
  
Hermione: No improta. ¿Krum, ese es tu auto?  
  
Krum: Si, ¿Una belleza verdad?  
  
Hermione: Asi es. ¿Nos llevarás a dar una vuelta?  
  
Krum: Relamente, Hermione, me encantaría, pero sabes. es nuevo, y no esta acostumbrado a cargar muchas personas.  
  
Ron: Pero somos dos nada mas.  
  
Krum: Si, pero a el solo le gusta que este una persona adentro de él, y ese soy yo!.  
  
Hermione: ¿Y para que lo trajiste entonces?  
  
Krum: Para presumirlo un poco.  
  
Hermione: Ya veo. ¿Quién me llevará a la cita primero?  
  
Ron: seré yo. Te llevaré a esta heladeria a comer un helado.  
  
Hermione: Genial. ¿Entramos?  
  
Crystal: Bien, espero que sintonicen el próximo capítulo para ver que pasara con Hermione, Ron y Krum. Como ya saben, las votaciones estan abiertas nuevamente!!!!!. Les mando un beso grande!. Los kiero mucho Su amiga Crystal 


End file.
